The present invention relates to a clamping band capable of clamping a member to be clamped which is a connector for a gas hose, car boot, etc.
FIG. 24 is a drawing illustrating a state of clamping for a conventional clamping band. This clamping band 1 is used when a member 8 to be clamped such as a rubber tubing is connected to a pipe 9.
A band piece 2 is formed in a ring, both ends thereof are overlapped with each other, and on one end section 2a positioned outside, a clamping ear 3 is the form of a gate is formed projecting outwardly. This clamping ear 3 is a known means for diameter reduction called an Octiker ear. The clamping band 1, including the band piece 2 and the clamping ear 3, is made of metal.
When the band piece 2 is wound on a member 8 to be clamped, the other end section 2b of the band piece 2 goes into the inside of the end section 2a with overlapping. In this clamping band 1, the band piece 2 is reduced in diameter by deforming the clamp ear 3 to tightly clamping member 4 to be clamped.
However, since the clamping band 1 is made of metal, a slight return, i.e., spring-back, occurs even the clamping ear 3 has been deformed with a pair of pliers and thus it is impossible to maintain strong clamping over a long term. This spring-back is due to the elasticity inherent in metallic materials, and this property cannot be removed.
The clamping band is for clamping a hose of a material such as rubber, and after clamping a force in the direction toward diameter enlargement is exerted on the clamping band due to the elasticity of the member to be clamped or the pressure of the fluid passing inside the member to be clamped, and thus a long-term use will yield a looseness and result in decrease in sealing capacity. This is because the maintenance of the clamping state of the clamping band depending upon the elastic deformation of the clamping ear.